This project proposes to evaluate the contribution that recently developed techniques of cytology automation can make in the cytopathology laboratory. This will de done by building and testing three prototype clinical systems that employ digital image analysis of epithelial cells. Each of these systems will be able to perform (1) automated prescreening for cervical cancer where "suspicious" slides are referred to cytotechnologists, (2) automated cytodiagnosis where the system estimates proportion of each cell type present in the specimen, and (3) quantitative cytopathology where the system extracts a variety of morphological measurements from specified cells. Each system will consist of a semi-automated specimen preparation console, a commercially available automated light microscope, and a specially designed multiprocessor microcomputer for image analysis. Each of the three systems will be used in parallel with manual analysis at UCLA for one year before being made available for NIH supervised clinical trials. The primary focus will be on cervical scrape speciments, with investigations into sputum, urine and gastric lavage speciments as well.